Acts of Intelligence by Character/Gallery
Images of all signs of intelligence by some characters (adding them once the list is finished) Common Knowledge Noticethefire.png|Where there's smoke there's fire. Eye_protection.png|Petunia is slow to react. STV1E13.2_Dr._Lumpy.png|Flippy really should have done this sooner. Gemstobreak_lifty_and_shifty02.png|The perfect way to protect your self from kryptonut. Notlookingbeforeleaping.png|Bees and water don't mix. Mit20.png|Yes milking the cow was a good idea, but a skinny cow is worthless. Thief_lift.jpg|See boys, there other ways to make money without stealing. Bandicam_2014-07-29_12-40-12-677.jpg|This would be the right thing to do with an open wound like this. STV1E1.2_75.PNG|Heat melts snow, just not in this show. (Hey that rhymed!) Gws12.png|Just had to be sure that we are indeed stuck in a whale. Imagecuddlessaw.jpg|Who needs beans when you can fish? LammyBrakesZ.png|At least she knows the basics of driving. Binoculars.png|The wider the lense, the more powerful his heat vision becomes. S1E2 Housewarming I have no choice.PNG|It was only way to save her. STV1E1.2_Mouth_to_mouth.png|This would normally be the right thing to do, just not if you have super powers. Helping Boat_lifty_es.jpg|Who ever thought these two could be so generous? Hospital Overview.PNG|Lumpy taking care of Flaky. WI57.png|"If you being to panic in the case of an emergency, breathe into this mask." S3E10_Without_a_Hitch_Flippy_and_Flaky.png|"You're welcome." S3E7_Lightsaber.png|Now it's a legit light saber. Snap21.png|Splendid uses karate on bear traps. Moledriving.png|Mime the crossing guard. S3E19_The_Best_Way_to_Sharpen_a_Pencil.png|How the military sharpens their pencils. Saving Lives/Save Yourself Strainerhelmet.png|Toothy protects his noggin. Smilinggirls.png|Giggles temporarily saves Petunia. S3E21_AinV38.png|Toothy should get a raise. Fallingflakes.png|Just in time. STV1E13.3_That_was_a_close_one.png|That was to close. Imageswing2.jpg|How cavemen escaped from predators back in the day. Pfjhuhuycfft.png|Giggles frees the prisoners. S3E9_Savingthehamster.png|Techincally it's a hamster she's saving but it counts. AIT_toothfiling.png|What other choice did he have? WTracks136.png|Lumpy's a real acrobat. Menounderstand.png|"There's a drill in the ground, you need to run!" Traumatized.png|Just imagine hiding in your best friends corpse. Keys2.png|Handy doesn't waste time, he instantly gets to work. Handyunderwater.png|It's not that easy to pull this off. S3E10_Seatbeltslice.png|That's one out of four seatbelts. Hitbuttonwithhead.png|He uses his "head" instead of trying to use his nubs for once. Traindoyourthing.png|This should've worked. S1E3_Savedbysplendid.png|Well Splendid saved her in time, now if only he watched where he was going. Biteon.png|Too bad there was nobody out there to catch him. Sheer Luck Leafblower_eye.jpg|It would have taken longer to kill all of the zombies with a chainsaw. Dontyankmychain_lifty_and_shifty01.png|Yes their plan worked, but how would this go down if they were dealing with a competent police officer? Despicably Genius Wipe_63.jpg|Yes Lumpy was a douche, but you didn't have to kill him. Then again he'd probably lose if he lived so.... Axjgdjrbygd.png|Fliqpy is just as smart as a zombie then when he's alive. Milkin_15.jpg|A dick move, yes, traitorous, yes, but it did save Shifty's life. S3E20_Breaking_Wind_19.png|He's only doing this for his pages, not the characters. ETS148.png|That's not Shifty. S3E17_Flakyflushed.png|"Now no one will ever know." HaS_31.PNG|Turn around. 2ndGTB42.png|Shifty knows how to stop Splendid. Stolenmeats.png|Wow, Lifty and Shifty were able to steal and nobody is on their tails. S4E5_Headbike.png|Killing people as a trike is no different than killing as a bear. Out_sight_16.jpg|Mime mooches off the candy that other people trick-or-treated for. Sleight_37.jpg|He's a heavy sleeper, but tying him down in case he woke up was a good idea. How Did You Do That/Know That Would Work? S3E13_ABOAP29.png|Apparenlty pickles' can start cars now. Hqdefault23.jpg|There must be cocaine in that lemonade in order for there to be that much cash. Thinkinglumpy.png|He only saw Whistle attack twice and was able to figure this out. RS45.png|That's one way to kill zombies. Bandicam_2014-07-29_12-41-13-404.jpg|Apparently, forcing it back in place solves the problem. No surgery required. STV1E13.3_Flippy_cured.png|In the end all he had to do was overdose on some pills to cure his PTSD. JBC_Diamond.png|I thought that coal and diamond thing was a myth. Lumpy_with_the_Giant_Squid.png|He did this, with one mousetrap. Bandmates.png|That's one way to use your nubs. Sleight_51.jpg|Shifty got this idea from a movie he once watched. BoffB58.png|Anything for his precious bread. AHN Reaching.png|Handy boiling Cub's milk bottle. Inventing and Constructing S3E18_Brake_the_Cycle_Toothy.png|Who thought one bolt would make such a difference? Imageswheelin.jpg|Four mechanics. S3E3_WRS17.png|Toothy making toys. S1E2 Petuniastreehouse.png|Not bad for a beaver with no hands. Aesrdrdrsrt.png|Handy builds Giggles a new home. Toiling Work S3E14_3.png|Looks like Toothy needs some coffee. Addrfrhthbgh.png|Sheesh, how long did it take him to bury all of the bodies? Wheel 14.jpg|Handy preparing to get the work done. RS7.png|Where do veterans dump toxic waste? Waterisgood.png|Handy is the only character who put out any fire in that episode. S3E13 ABOAP26.png|Handy painting the road. Look On the Bright Side S3E7_Wrath_of_con_5.png|You can't breathe, but he did put the fire out. Here_is_a_problem.jpg|Your bathroom is a mess but he fixed the problem you caused. Snap16.png|You lost an arm but you aren't bleeding anymore. S3E24 Happy Fliqpy.png|Fliqpy remembers the War code well, flipped out or not. Debatable Acts Deadgeneral.png|Is Fliqpy doing this cause he was assigned to or is he just insane? S4E5_Cycle_end.png|Did Fliqpy let Cub live on purpose or does he intend on killing him later? LammyDucksZ.png|It is unknown if she ducked to avoid meeting the same fate Flaky did, or if she survived by sheer luck. Category:Image Galleries Category:Lists